


"the sun" by kaede kaburagi (reimagined)

by falsely_true



Series: tiger & bunny [6]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Poetry, The Rising (Movie), because im not a poet, but like, edgy i guess?, inspired by kaede's canon poem in the movie, no beta we die like men, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsely_true/pseuds/falsely_true
Summary: if kotetsu had died, the contents of kaede’s poem at the end of the rising would’ve been vastly different as her father would not be there to inspire nor encourage her.besides, i doubt she would’ve even gone to the goddess festival.so here’s my interpretation of the reimagined poem.
Series: tiger & bunny [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806622
Kudos: 6





	"the sun" by kaede kaburagi (reimagined)

**Author's Note:**

> if kotetsu had died, i feel like even if the lunatic-kaede duo had disbanded (as the hero’s memories were returned and maverick has been apprehended) by the time the rising happened, the contents of kaede’s poem at the end of the movie would’ve been vastly different. that wouldn’t even be the only differences: for one, ryan might’ve still worked as barnaby’s partner—though he might flake to that different company/billionaire just because he doesn’t like the cut of bunny’s prickly jib… 
> 
> regardless if the incident reached the best possible resolution (i.e. no major casualties, schneider didn’t die, virgil got arrested, etc…), kotetsu would not be there to… inspire her i suppose? so she wouldn’t have this admiration or trust in the heroes.  
> besides, i doubt she would’ve even gone to the goddess festival to witness the hero in action. 
> 
> on another note, i am by no means a poet, nor a good one, but i wanted to challenge myself to sort of write a poem? write one, in a way?  
> by no means is it mine, seeing as i just replaced some words here and there. i just thought it would be fun

###  _the sun_ by kaede kaburagi

did you know?  
there are other suns besides the one that flickers fleetingly in the sky  
the tiger that can no longer run proudly  
the hare that ceases to hop about  
the ice that glistens dangerously  
the storm that roars violently  
the inferno that scorches mercilessly  
the bull that vocalises deafeningly  
the umbra that changes indistinctly  
the thunderbolt that flashes blindingly  
they’re all different  
but they all have a sun reaching its supernova inside of them  
because of it they feel sad and hurt and down  
but eventually the sun will fall  
everyone’s sun will fall  
the sun always falls when you’re finally free  
the sun falls no matter what  
today or tomorrow… the sun will inevitably fall

**Author's Note:**

> *lower-case letters are intentional  
> *english is not my first language--i apologise for any mistakes i failed to correct  
> *i write dialogues slightly differently than what you'd usually find because that is what i'm used to using in the french system--i apologise in advance for any confusion i may cause  
> *like my work? consider leaving a comment or kudo // buying me a coffee // checking out my other stuff


End file.
